Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom
Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom is an endless runner platform video game developed by Hardlight Studio and published by Sega, exclusively for mobile devices, and is the sequel to Sonic Dash. Unlike its predecessor, the cast and levels of Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom are derived from the Sonic Boom television series, though the gameplay elements remain. The game was given a soft launch on Google Play on 1 July 2015 for the Android, with an iOS release following on 9 October, and is currently offered for free via the Google Play and iTunes stores. Gameplay Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom uses many of the same gameplay elements from Sonic Dash. The game is an endless runner, where the player directs the playable characters through never-ending 3D levels, collecting rings and avoiding obstacles, mines and enemies. The playable character automatically moves forward at all times, so the player has to utilize the characters' skills and movements to avoid or overcome obstacles. The goal is simply to run as far as possible without hitting a wall, falling off the course, or taking a hit with no Rings in the characters' possession. Like its predecessors, Rings can be collected throughout the levels or purchased via microtransactions. Accumulated Rings can be used to purchase further content in the game, such as items and upgrades. Throughout the levels Red Star Rings can be found (only ten can be found on the course per day); however, players can purchase them as well, or obtain them from Prizes. They are used to buy new playable characters, every fifth upgrade for a character, and can also be used to prolong gameplay and to purchase other incidentals such as Event tickets and storage for upgrades. There is as well an additional featured called the Boom Boost which can grant extra bonuses. These can be purchased for $1.99 and will last one week. Special Item Boxes can also be collected throughout the courses, providing bonuses during play. Each item automatically activates when collected and expires some time after. Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom features both enemies and levels/environments taken directly from the Sonic Boom television series. As new features, the game introduces Team Play mode where the player gets to race with up to three characters and earn higher scores, the Enerbeam mechanic where tilting the device will swing the runner along Ener-Rails, and special unlockable powers for the characters such as Amy's Hammer, Knuckles' Jump Up & Slam attack, Sonic's enhanced Dash and more. The game also includes magical beings called "Sprites" which the player can collect and evolve to improve their run, similar to the Chao in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Artworks 'Renders 3D' SonicDash2BoomSonicRunning.png|Sonic the Hedgehog 08_Tails_-_SB.png|Miles "Tails" Prower SonicDash2BoomAmySwinging_her_hammer.png|Amy Rose SonicDash2BoomKnux.png|Knuckles the Echidna SonicDash2Sticks_with_her_boomerang.png|Sticks the Badger ShadowBoom.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Knuckles the Echidna *Sticks the Badger *Shadow the Hedgehog 'None-Playable Characters' *Dr. Eggman *Lady Goat *Mayor Fink *Stratford *Walrus Male *Wild Cat 'Enemies' *Buzz Bomber *Crabmeat *Motobug Levels Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom originally consisted of two levels, each making up an endless road with no set goal. With the subsequent updates to the game, this number has been expanded to four. By using the Junction sub-level, one can move between levels. The levels in the order of their introduction are: *Junction *Village *Eggman's Lair *Mountain Videos Voice Cast *'Roger Craig Smith' as Sonic the Hedgehog *'Colleen Villard' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Cindy Robinson' as Amy Rose *'Travis Willingham' as Knuckles the Echidna *'Nika Futterman' as Sticks the Badger *'Kirk Thornton' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Boom Games Category:Sonic Mobile Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Mobile Games Category:Sonic Boom Mobile Games